Promise Me
by RazzleDazzleN7
Summary: AU - Jane and Maura meet in High School. Jane a softball star with unwanted attention, and Maura her biology teacher helping her through it all. But one teacher may become a little to hard to handle. (Rating might change).
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Rizzoli, can I see you for a moment please?"

Jane curses under her breath. She watches as the rest of her classmates leave eyeing her as they do. They know. Of course they know, he doesn't try to hide it anymore during class, but their to afraid to say anything.

Letting out a sigh she sits on top of a desk in the front row as far away from him as possible, so she doesn't have to smell the horrid stench of death covered up by a worse smelling cologne that surrounds him everyday. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes ma'am I sure did." He picks up a paper from his desk and walks around towards Jane. She cringes slightly, regretting her decision to sit on a desk instead of stand by the door. "I want to talk to you about your paper."

Jane furrows her brows and tilts her head getting a little panicky, she worked damn hard on that paper, there's no way she failed. She quickly grabs the paper being held out, her heart calmed instantly, she got an A. "You're a great writer Jane, I didn't know you were so fond of the piano."

"Uh" She runs a hand through her brunette hair nervously, "Yeah." is all that falls from her mouth as he inches his way closer to her. She had to swallow back the bile that rose in her throat from the smell.

"Do you play?"

Jane doesn't answer. Her eyes leaving the paper in her hands, quickly shooting a glance to the door, feeling uncomfortable. She doesn't talk about that part of her life with anybody. Playing is an escape for her. A stress reliever. A way to allow her forget about pieces of shit like him.

"Uh, I have to…"she tries to stand but a hand on her shoulder stops her. She closes her eyes as his thumb starts to rub back and forth, a lump of disgust forming in her throat.

"Based on your writing you seem to be pretty passionate about it." He says ignoring her means to leave, "Why the long face? There's nothing to be ashamed of about doing something as beautiful as playing the piano. Maybe you can play for me sometime."

_NO._ Her mind screams. Eyes going wide. She plays for no one, especially not for this prick.

"No."

"No?"

She looks up fire in her eyes. "No." her voice coming out deep and dangerous.

She see's a hint of anger flash through his eyes, as his hand tightens over her shoulder. Feeling uneasy, Jane tried to stand again only to be pushed back down. "Let me g..." But the clicking of heels at the classroom door cut her off and distracts him enough to loosen his grip and allows Jane to stand.

"Mr. Hoyt I believe that you are keeping Jane from her study session."

Ms. Isles. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She lets out a deep breath, grabbing her bag and scooting around Mr. Hoyt who was still standing to close for comfort.

"Always a pleasure, Ms. Isles." He says with a forced smile. "Me and Jane were just discussing her latest paper." Eyes never leaving Jane.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ms. Isles, it makes her sick the way his eyes are always on her. She puts a hand on the small of Jane's back and starts leading her out of the door to her classroom throwing a "Mhm" over her shoulder, not bothering to look back.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me back there Ms. Isles." Jane said upon entering the classroom.

"Jane I've told you multiple times to call me Maura. Ms. Isles makes me think of my mother, and that is just..." She gives a noticeable shiver. "Plus 21 is not th..."

But Jane throws her hands up in surrender, sitting down in her chair next to Maura's desk, "Okay, okay, I give" she said with a small smile. She unpacks her books, noticing Maura is still standing, with a look of worry on her face. "What?"

"That's the fourth time I've had to come get you Jay."

Pausing for a moment Jane looks down at her books, "I can handle him." she says rolling her shoulders.

Maura knows she can. She hears the student talk about how strong Jane is, how protective she is, how you never want to be on the other side of her rage. Being the captain and leading the schools softball team to win the championship two years in a row sometimes has it's perks, but can also lead to some unwanted attention. Attention Jane doesn't really care for. "You shouldn't have to _handle_ him Jane."

Jane only gives her a shrug as an answer running her hand through her unruly curls, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Maura takes a seat getting the point.

An hour passed in silence. Maura grading papers and Jane finishing her homework.

"You going to come watch practice today?" Jane asked tossing down her pencil and packing up her books.

"Is it four already?" Maura said looking at her watch, stretching "I can't today, i've got a lot of grading to catch up on, but I would be happy to walk with you to stretch my legs." Looking up from her papers she watches Jane's face fall a little but quickly recovers with a small smile. "I promise i'll be there for the game Friday, front row."

"No...no, I understand your busy, no need to come cheer on your favorite student." Jane says facing away from Maura now, with a huge grin on her face.

A low, soft, stuttering "I-I...but" comes from Maura's mouth. It makes Jane feel a little guilty. She turns around to see Maura's face a little pale and sad. "Hey...hey, no I was just kidding."

"No, you don't want me there, so I won't be." Maura says as she turns away from Jane.

"Aw come on Maur, I'm sor..." But the smile on Maura's face cuts her off . "You're getting to good at that."

"I learn from the best." She says with a wink walking towards the door.

Jane holds it open for Maura and they both start walking down the hall towards the gym so Jane could change for practice. "You know I've been making A's since freshman year, I don't understand why coach thinks I need a tutor."

"I'm hardly a tutor Jane, she just wants to make sure you keep your grades up, and that you actually do your homework."

"Yeah I guess."

"What? Do you not like our little study sessions?" Maura says with a smirk. "I can always find another teacher to "tutor" you."

Jane whips her head around with pleading but playful eyes. "Oh God, please no. You, Frost and coach are about the only people I can stand in this school."

Maura can't help but smile.

Falling into a comfortable silence, Jane can't help but think how she will never tire of their playful banter. She has never been as close to one of her teachers as she is with Ms. Isles. All the long chats after school, her coming to watch practices and games, work outs in the gym during finals to relieve stress. Friend is the only word she can think of when it comes to her, best friends.

A hand that brushes against her brings her back from her thoughts. The look on the blondes face when Jane turns is one of, worry? Fear? Anger? All three? She puts a hand on Maura's shoulder stopping their progress to the gym. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Maura looks into Jane's eyes and let's out a big sigh, "Jay can you promise me something?"

"This is about earlier today, isn't it?" But the look that Maura gives her, tells her right now is not the time to argue, or to joke, or for smart ass comments. For the second time that day Jane surrender's. "Alright, okay."

"Promise that you will never be afraid to ask me for help, that if he..."

But Jane cuts her off, removing her hand, and rolling her shoulders nervously. Her darkened chocolate eyes starring into green. "I can handle it Maur."

Jane's stubbornness does not waver Maura, "Please." she asks with pleading eyes.

She can't say no.

"Okay, I promise."

All she can think is that she has never lied to Maura before.

* * *

There is no greater feeling for Jane than smacking softballs to her team during practice. The sound that the leather makes when it comes in contact with the cool metal bat in her hands is almost as beautiful as when her finger touch the keys on piano. The vibrations that go from her hands to her arms and down her spine makes a smile spread across her lips every time.

"Jay pop one up!" Riley Cooper, the teams co-captain, yells from center field.

Jane picks up a ball from the bucket beside her. Pointing her bat out to center field towards Riley like an old baseball movie. "Ready?" she yells.

"Bring it!"

All her teammates watch her as she tosses the ball in the air once, twice, a third time, getting into her batting stance. Clearing her mind of everything except for one thing. _No, one person._ _She's...everything._

Taking a deep breath, she throws the ball high into the air, gripping the bat with two hands. Eyeing the ball as it comes back down to earth she waits for the perfect moment to swing as hard as she can.

_NOW!_ She screams in her head. Swinging the bat with as much force as her arms can gather, leather hits metal with a satisfying _crack_ and the ball goes flying up and out to Riley.

She watches Riley run to the edge of the field. She has her glove up ready to catch, only to watch it fly over her head and land in the stands behind her. Riley drops her glove to her side and stares up towards home plate. "I said to me Jay!"

The look on Riley's face makes Jane's cheeks hurt from how big her smile gets. "Sorry!" Shaking her head she waves her team to join her at home plate. "Alright guys bring it in."

The team gathered around home plate taking a knee in front of Jane. "Good practice today guys. Our first game is on Friday, so let's get here as early as we can after school tomorrow. Katie you have to work on getting your glove down. Steph and Alex this team favors the right side, so be prepared to work your asses off." She watches her team nod their heads in understanding. "Alright see you guys tomorrow." Everyone disperses, grabbing their bags heading to their cars to go home.

* * *

_Click click click click. Pictures upon pictures upon pictures. Running bases, pitching, hitting the ball out into the stands. Absolutely breathtaking. Closing his eyes and picturing her beautiful long flowing brunette curls pulled back in a pony tail, tight grey softball pants, a form fitting tank top that shows off every muscle she has when she moves. Wanting to fill them under his hands, stroking, scratching, rubbing. Chills run down his spine._

_His heart beating strong and fast in his chest just from picturing her in his head._

_Two years, two fucking years of waiting._

_"Soon Janie, soon." it has become mantra._

* * *

_Bzzz bzzz_

It's a text from Frost. She knows before she even fishes her phone from her pocket.

_Frost (6:54): Pizza?_

How can she deny her rumbling stomach pizza, and the good company of her closest friend. She simply can't.

_Jane (6:55): Yeah meet you there in 10._

Her mother hasn't been home in days, God only knows where she is. Always disappearing, never an explanation or a straight answer to where she's been, so she simply stopped asking. Her dad took off with her brothers years ago. No phone calls, letters, nothing. Jane finds it to be easier this way. She does just fine on her own.

Frost is sitting at their usual table at Rino's Pizza when she walks in. He looks away from the waitress he's ordering from when the bell on the door rings and smiles. She returns it happily. Frost has been her best friend, her adopted brother, her partner in crime since elementary school. They have each others backs no matter what. He knows everything about her. They hide no secrets.

"Hey how was practice?"

"It was good, I think we're ready for Friday." She says sitting down across from him.

"With you on the team, you're going to trash the other guys." He laughs when he sees the look on Jane's face. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true."

She scoffs. "It's a team effort Frost, not just me."

"Right, team effort."

Jane narrows her eyes at him as the waitress places their pizza in the center of the table. "You all set? Need any refills, napkins?" The waitress asks, her eyes never leaving the brunette.

"No thank you, we're good." Jane says with a mouth full.

"I'm Alli by the way."

Jane slowly turns her head to the waitress, thoughts going through her mind of why she would want to know this certain fact about this person. Why people always insisted on interrupting her and Frost wherever they were, is beyond her. No exaggeration. It's literally was every time, no matter where she was, or who she was talking to, someone was always there to interrupt.

"I'm in your Biology class with Ms. Isles." she hints at Jane.

"Oh, uh...right."

She had no clue. And Frost knew she didn't, he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his mouth. A hard kick to his shin shut him up.

"Ready for the game Friday?"

"Yeah I think we are. Should be an easy win."

"Awesome, can't wait. I'll totally be there cheering you on."

"Yeah, thanks."

As the awkward moment passed, and the waitress went to take other orders, Frost couldn't help but let out the laugh he's been holding in. His face going red from lack of oxygen.

"Every damn time, I swear."

"Well you are the all mighty Jane Rizzoli." his says raising his hands up to the heavens.

"Please stop...just stop."

With the pizza almost finished, conversation about their school day flowing easily, as it always does, until...

"Ms. Isles stopped me on her way out of school this afternoon."

Fuck.

"Yeah, and?"

"She told me she had to come rescue you from Hoyt again." He knows about the prick. Ms. Isles tells him, informs him of her discomfort with the situation. How she's walked in on Hoyt with his hands on Jane time and time again. Frost hates the fucker.

Everyone knows he and Jane are best friends. That they are close, have been since they were kids. He hears from the people in her class how he will stop at Jane's desk and put his hands on or around her shoulders. How he always exploits her intelligence and calls on her in class when other students hands are raised. All the longer than normal glances and stares. It makes his chest tighten with anger. God he really hates the fucker.

"She didn't rescue me." she mumbles.

"Jane wake up! He's a fucking pervert! You need to tell..."

"No! Jesus Christ! I can handle it!" She's mad now, slamming her fist on the table. Maura wanted to tell someone the first time he kept her after class, but of course Jane talked her out of it.

He let's out a long breath looking down at the table, he knows he can't win. "I know you can Jay. Just be careful, yeah?"

"Yeah" She looks into deep brown eyes "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

_She's on the ground, can't see, can't breathe. Something's heavy is on her chest. Arms at her side. Muscles not responding. She can't move anything. Panic is setting in. _

_Her blind fold gets ripped off, eyes trying to adjust, blurry, hazy, the light hurting every time she tries to open them. Her throat is dry and on fire. Head pounding. _

_What the fuck happened? _

_"Janie..."_

_She stiffens. That voice. She wills her eyes not to open. _

_"Let me see those beautiful brown eyes."_

_A hand trails down her face as shivers run down her spine. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. She was just in Ms. Isles class taking notes. Watching her delicate hand write definitions and statistics on the board. Her eyes started to droop from lack of sleep the night befo...no she fell asleep. Fuck. No no no no. _

_His other hand starts pulling at the hem of her shirt, sneaking its way up her stomach..._

_"You're mine Jane Rizzoli."_

Her eyes shoot open. A blood curdling _NO!_ escapes her mouth, and she shoots out of her chair, tripping over a leg of another hitting the ground. Eyes franticly going from face to face around the room, falling on the honey blondes dark green eyes. Moments pass of pure silence. No one knowing what to do or say.

"Alright guys, go to the library work on your research papers." Maura addresses her class, eyes never leaving Jane's terrified face.

No one moves.

"Now!"

They can't get out fast enough.

The Room is empty except for Jane and Maura. Jane is looking out in front of her, a blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry" she says so softly Maura barely heard it.

This is the last thing the blonde would have thought to come out of Jane's mouth. "Why are you sorry?" she says making her way slowly towards the brunette still sitting on the floor. "You didn't do anything wrong." Sitting down in front of her, knees almost touching, Maura brushes a curl that has fallen in Jane's face with a shaky hand. "Hey, look at me."

Brown eyes slowly meets green. "What happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." she whispers, cursing herself for the stutter

Stubborn. So stubborn. Maura won't push her. She wouldn't get anywhere with the brunette even if she did.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes. If you don't want to talk about it, ill respect that."

Jane let out a shaky breath, taking the blonde in her arms and hugging her tightly. Relaxing into her touch, Maura's brain can't decide on one emotion she should feel at this very moment. Her heart is pounding, stomach is whirling with butterflies, for some reason she doesn't want the brunette to let go, ever.

_RING!_

The bell. Of course. They pull apart, but do not rise off the ground, they just look at each other. Maura knows Jane has that awful man next period. And by the look on her face and the tensing of her shoulders, she doesn't want to go. So Maura speaks before her brain registers what she's saying. " You can stay here Jane, It's my free period. I can write you a note."

Jane has never been so relieved in her life. "Thank you." she says under her breath.

* * *

_"Grant?" _

_"Here"_

_"James?" _

_"Here."_

_"Rizzoli?"_

_No answer_

_"Rizzoli?"_

_Looking up from the roster, he sees that the brunette's desk is empty. His heart starts to beat fast, face turning red from anger. _

_"Where the hell is Jane Rizzoli?"_

_The class looks up at the curse word. He asks again still with no answer from the class. His hands grab the back of his chair, knuckles going white, eyes closing, trying to regain composure. _

_"We wouldn't tell you even if we knew." Joey Grant. Always has and always will be loyal to Jane. Everyone in the class still looking toward the front of the room. They know who said it. _

_Opening his eyes, unclenching his fist, he looks at all the stone, fierce facing that are starring at him. Letting out a small laugh, he directs his students to open their books and read the chapter that they were to discuss that day like nothing ever happened. _

* * *

With the final bell of the day about to ring, Jane starts packing her bag slowly not wanting to leave the blonde. She doesn't want to go. Doesn't want to go give Hoyt the note explaining why she was missing from class. She could just not go, and tell him to fuck off next time she sees him, no she has a game tomorrow, she can't. Maybe he won't be there, but god what if he is...

Maura can see that Jane is having some kind of debate in her head. She knows what it's about. She grabs Jane's hand to stop her and to get her attention, "Jane I can just go tell him where you were." jane jumps out of her chair suddenly, scarring Maura. _Has she said the wrong thing? Did she not want to be touched?_

"No!"Visions of her dream coming back in with a vengeance. But it's not her under the mans heavy body, it's Maura. She wants to throw up from the mere thought of his hands on her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jane looks into green eyes with a stone cold face, making Maura stifle a gasp, grabbing her hands, "I don't want you to go near him, ever. Promise me."

Maura was confused now. She has never had a problem with Mr. Hoyt. Sure he was a creepy individual, but nothing that should cause a reaction Jane is having now. "I don't underst..."

"Please Maur, just..." Jane pleads.

"Yes, of course, I promise."

Jane then shocks Maura by taking her hands that she's been holding and throwing them around her neck, Jane's own rapping around her waist, pulling her as close as possible, needing the comfort. Needing the reassurance that she is there and safe. Listening to the final bell ring, Jane lets out a sigh, but doesn't let go. "I have to go to practice, you coming to watching today?" she says into the shorter woman's hair.

"Yeah I'll be there." she responds with a smile.

The excuse for Jane's absence forgotten as they walk toward the gym, all Maura can think about is how she will never tire of Jane's lavender scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review! Glad your enjoying!**

* * *

Game day. Jane is chanting it in her head over and over on her way down to the kitchen. Deciding against a bowl of cereal for breakfast, that she has been eating every morning for the past six days, she grabs a banana, peeling and eating it quickly. Placing her mitt inside her ball bag, shoving the rest of the banana in her mouth, she starts looking around her barren living room. There use to be tons of pictures of her family spread all around, now there's not a single one.

* * *

_"Frank don't do this! Please!"Angela cries._

_All that could be heard was the front door slamming, and the crying of Frankie and Tommy as they were dragged out behind him._

_"How can your father do this to us!"_

_Jane is desperately trying to calm her mother down. "Ma, we don't need him. Bastard."_

_"How can you say that? He's your father Jane!"_

_"No ma..." Her mother knows exactly why he left, but chooses to ignore it. "He fucking hates me!" She yells."He can't stand being in the same house as his dyke daughter! He hasn't looked at me, or talked to me since I told you!" Angela doesn't say a word, she knows it's the truth. "So no I don't need him."_

_"He loves you Janie." Angela whispers._

_"No he doesn't! If he did, he would still be here. He wouldn't have taken my brothers away from me!"_

_"Janie, don't..."_

_"No ma, wake up." Jane says, serious now. " He hates that you chose to support me, instead of staying by his side. Why can't you just admit that?"_

_Angela eyes starting darting around the living room. Looking at pictures upon pictures covering the walls, of birthdays, Christmases, family outings. She never once met Jane's eyes. Suddenly Angela's head shot toward a picture sitting on the fireplace mantle. Rushing over to it, picking it up, she started stroking her finger over Frankie and Tommy's faces. Jane watched as her knuckles started turning white around the frame, tears falling on the glass. Angela closed her eyes, lifted the frame over her head and threw it as hard as she could against the wall across the room. _

_"Ma! Wha..."_

_But before she could get the rest out Angela stormed out of the room, slamming the door, without even a glance in Jane's direction. _

_After that day, one by one, the pictures started disappearing. Angela couldn't stand to look at how happy they once were. Never speaking a word to Jane. _

* * *

Locking her bike on the schools bike rack, Jane starts walking across the lot towards the front entrance, trying to forget that awful memory. Frost falls right into step with her like he always does almost every morning. "Ready to kick some ass today?" he says throwing an arm around her shoulder. She smiles, rolls her eyes throwing her arm around him as well. His presence alone already making her feel better.

Walking into the school, there were banners and flyers hanging all over the walls in support of todays game. Softball being the only good sport the school had, they always went all out on game days. Finally reaching her locker, escaping all the kids stopping her, wishing her good luck, patting her on the shoulders, she hears the unmistakable sound of heels clicking down the hall while she is putting in her combination. She smiles to herself when the clicking gets closer. Feeling a hand lightly glide from one shoulder to the other, the brunette hears the soft voice of her favorite teacher. "Good morning Ms. Rizzoli, Mr. Frost"

"Morning Ms. Isles." They both reply, turning around. Jane was not prepared for the site in front of her. Maura had on a form fitting button up shirt of the school's main color, blue jeans that hugged her just right, hair down, honey blonde ringlets hanging around her face. _Oh God._

"You forgot this yesterday Jane." Maura hands a piece of paper to her. It was her excuse for missing class."Front row Rizzoli." She says with a grin walking away. "Good luck today."

That is one good luck Jane didn't mind hearing. "Thank you" she says under her breath as she watched Maura walk down the hall.

Many moments passed before Frost interrupted Jane's thoughts, "Earth to Jane, hello?

"Can I help you?" Jane says slowly turning to face Frost.

"Do you plan on joining me in class today, or are you going to stay in the hall?"

Jane responds my punching him in the arm and walking down to their classroom. Frost looks back to where Ms. Isles disappeared and smiles. Jane will tell him when she's ready.

* * *

Looking out in the stands, Maura kept her promise. She's there in the front row, smiling and cheering the team on. The game is a shut out, the score being 5-2. It's the last inning with runners on first and third.

"Jane you're up. Get out there and send them home."

Grabbing her bat and stepping out onto the field, the cheers in the stands get louder as she steps up to home plate. Before stepping in the box, Jane rolls her shoulders, clearing her mind like she does at practice. Looking out into the crowd her eyes instantly lock with Maura's. She gives Jane a beautiful smile and nods her head. That's all she needed.

Stepping in the box, gripping her bat, getting into her stance, the crowd goes silent as if Jane was about to make the biggest speech of her life. The pitcher rolls the ball in her hand, getting in her stance, and lets it fly. Jane's eyes never leaving the ball, swings as hard a she can, letting out a tiny grunt.

It flies out into left field. She just stands there watching as the other team tries to race out after it, but is stopped by the bordering fence. The ball lands in the stands, sending people running to get out of the way. The crowd roars as she starts to run around the bases with a huge smile on her face. Stepping on home plate she is tackled by her team, receiving hugs and pats and good jobs. She loves her team, she really does, but all Jane wants to do was go seek out the one person that allowed her to hit the home run in the first place.

Sneaking out of the horde of people that formed around her and the team, she jogged off the field and over to the stands, seeing the back of a head full of honey blonde hair. Walking up to her, Maura instantly turned her head with a wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Congratulations!" She says wrapping her arms around Jane's neck pulling her close. "You did amazing."

"Thanks." Jane whispers.

Letting go, Jane glanced over the smaller woman into the crowd to see everyone happy and celebrating, except one. Jane instantly paled, her smile turning into a frown. Maura saw the instant change in Jane's face and turned to see what was wrong. She saw him, starring right at her.

_Distraction. Distract her. _"Jane, you want to go and get some celebratory pizza? My treat." _  
_

She didn't answer, just watched as Hoyt smiled, winked and walked away.

"Jane?" Maura tries again.

"Uh, Yeah I'd love to. But I have something I need to do first. Meet at your room in half hour?" Jane says finally looking back to Maura.

With a smile back on her face, Maura agree's, watching Jane grab her bag and head back to the gym.

* * *

Sitting grading papers waiting on Jane, Maura begins to hear the most beautiful sound coming from outside her door. Walking down the hall as the notes pull at her, reeling her in. She comes to the schools music room. Instead of going right in she waits, placing her hand on the door, closing her eyes, just listening.

She doesn't know how long she stands there, but gaining enough courage to open the door as quietly as she could, she looks around, her breathe hitches when her eyes land on the pianist. For a moment she just stands in the doorway starring, marveling at at the person sitting at the piano, hands running across the keys, eyes closed. _God she looks so content and at peace._

Maura could murder the door that decided that now was a perfect time to squeak as it closed. Her eyes went wide as she winced, and watched Jane noticeably tense and stop her hands flowing across the keys, turning around so slowly it felt like minutes before their eyes met. Jane's eyes were wide with nothing but the look of fear. Maura felt guilt flow freely through her. But god she wanted nothing more than to see and hear the brunette play again.

"Please, don't...don't stop." Maura says breathlessly.

But Jane doesn't move, she is just starring at Maura, not knowing what to do. She has never been in this situation before.

"Please." her voice now a whisper.

_It's just Maura, _she tells herself. Taking a shaky breathe, Jane relaxes turning back around. Rolling her shoulders, placing her hands on the keys and continues playing.

Maura walks slowly up behind Jane and is absolutely mesmerized by her long fingers gliding over each key. When Jane suddenly scoots to one side of the bench, just enough for Maura to join her, she had to fight the urge to throw her arms around the tall brunette and never let go. So she settles for gently placing her head on Jane's shoulder. When she doesn't flinch or shoo her off, Maura can't help but think that she has definitely won something great today.

Hands slowing their rhythm, and finally stopping, Jane places them in her lap not taking her eyes off the piano.

"I didn't know you could play." Maura says breaking the silence.

Jane shrugs.

"I don't really like sharing this part of myself."

"Why? You play so beautifully."

Jane doesn't answer. She starts lightly running her fingers across the keys in front of her. Maura lifts her head from Jane's shoulder, placing a hand on her cheek forcing Jane to turn and look at her.

"Talk to me." Maura whispers, meeting dark brown eyes.

"I...It helps me forget."

Maura drops her hand, Jane missing her touch immediately. The blonde is slightly confused. "Forget what?"

Jane let's out a deep breath. "Everything. My non existence parents. Not being able to see my brothers grow up. That ass hole Hoyt who...who...God having to keep up this fucking charade that I'm this strong independent person, because I'm not." she is trying so hard to keep her tears from falling, but as she feels Maura's thumb wipe across her cheek, she knows she has failed.

Maura's heart is breaking for the brunette beside her. "But you are Jane."

"No, Maur I'm not." Jane says looking down at her hands.

"Jane, look at me." Maura shifts so her whole body is facing Jane. Bringing her hand up cup her cheek again. "When I first met you, I thought 'oh great here's another jock who is going to completely waist my time' but as the days turned into weeks, I saw you become the most strongest, selfless, beautiful, intelligent human bei..." But Jane's lips are on hers before she can get the rest out. Her heart is beating so fast and loud she is sure Jane can hear it. Their lips fit so perfectly with each other, moving in sync, like they have been doing it for years. Slow and soft and perfect.

They pull away slowly, resting their foreheads together, breathing deep. Jane's eyes go wide in realization of what she just did. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." she panics lifting herself off the bench, but Maura catches her hand pulling her back turns to look at Maura's face, her eyes greener than she's ever seen. "Please don't _ever_ be sorry for doing that." she whispers, leaning in she captures Jane's lips with hers again.

Oh yes she has definitely won.

* * *

_'Fuck fuck fuck fuck. This is not suppose to happen!' he screams in his head peeking through the door watching as the blonde claim the lips that are suppose to be his. _

_'She's mine!' that bitch._

_He can't stand to watch anymore, his chest hurts, head is spinning, he feels nauseous. Closing the door softly, he rests his head against the cool wall, pounding his fist into the side of his head, thinking of how this could have happened. He needs to do something. Think you Fucker, think._

_Eyes shooting open, a smirk forming on his lips, he knows what to do. Walking back down the hall, the plan that is forming in his mind is giving the butterflies flying in his stomach one hell of a ride._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and fallows. Kind of a short chapter, but I believe the next one will make up for it. Enjoy. **

* * *

Nothing feels better than cool grass between your fingers and toes on a warm day. How soft it feels when you lay down flat upon it. Rolling your head to the side to watch as it sways in the breeze. Closing your eyes, as you smell the fresh fragrance it gives off.

Jane could lay there forever. Just listening to the sounds of the trees in the breeze. Just clear her mind and play with grass between her fingers. But clearing it was going to be harder than she thought. Last Friday had been invading her mind all weekend. How she broke down in front of Maura. Kissing her, God what was she thinking? Nothing could happen between them. A student, a teacher. It could never work. The fact that Maura hasn't seen or contacted her all weekend, only proves it.

"You look like you're deep in thought."

Jane's eyes shoot open, but she doesn't move. She knows who the voice belongs to.

"Are you going to make sneaking up on me a habit?"

Maura smiled sitting down next to her. "Sorry."

"How'd you know where I was?"

"Barry told me you come out here sometimes after school."

Jane sighed. "Of course he did." Frost has a nice slap on the back of the head in his future. Sitting up on her elbows, Jane couldn't help but feel herself relax just by looking at the blonde. The way the sun glinted off her honey colored hair. The soft features of her face. The dimples only she had the pleasure of seeing. Her mind planting the seed that last Friday was a mistake, dissipated. But there was still that small itch that told her this was too good to be true.

Moments passed in silence, neither knew what to say. Jane knew they had to talk about it. She didn't want to, but it had to happen. She had no clue how to start. Her mouth would open, then suddenly shut. _Why is this so hard? _"I...uh."

"I'm not sorry it happened Jay." Maura whispers.

Jane's eyes shot to Maura's, she saw nothing but truth, nothing but how her green eyes are the most wonderful thing she has ever seen. "Yeah?"

"Did you think I would have?"

"I don't know, you're a teacher and I'm just this kid and..." But Maura's lips are on hers before she can even register what was happening. Rising into a seating position, Jane's hand climbed its way up Maura's arm cupping her cheek, snaking another hand around her neck. It was simple, but held a lot of meaning, short, but just long enough to reassure Jane that Maura had no regrets. "You are no kid Jane Rizzoli." Maura said as they pulled apart.

Jane could only smile.

She laid back down on the grass, patting the spot beside her. Maura looked down at the grass then back to Jane with her eye brows raised.

"Oh come on Maur, you're already sitting." But she didn't move. She kept her eyebrows raised glaring at Jane with a face that clearly said 'No'. Jane could play this game. So she starred back, but with the saddest eyes she could conjure up and softly said, "Please?"

Letting out a puff of air, Maura finally gave in. "Fine, but one grass stain Rizzoli and you pay for the dry cleaning,"

Jane couldn't hide her victorious smile.

Both laying down, looking up at the cloudless sky, she couldn't help but inch her hand over to Maura's. Hooking her pinky around the blondes, she let a sigh escape her lips. She has never been this happy before, at least not in a long time.

"Your birthday is in a couple of days." Jane cringed. It's such a harsh statement to her ears. She doesn't like to celebrate or make a bid deal about her birthday.

"Way to kill the moment Maur."

"Do you have plans?" Maura asks like she hasn't heard the brunette speak.

"Not really. I usually just got get pizza or something with Frost."

"Oh." Memories of last Friday start running through Maura's head while listening to Jane. _Nonexistent parents. Brothers gone. _"Jane what did you mean by nonexistent parents?" She immediately felt Jane stiffen and pull her hand away. Sitting up she doesn't say a word. Maura let out a sigh, placing a hand on Jane's knee. "Talk to me…please."

"Maura I'm not going to dump my problems on you."

"Your not." _please._

Jane shifts facing Maura. "Really? So you want to know how my dad left because he couldn't even look at his dyke daughter?!" Maura cringes at the word. "Or maybe how he took my brothers and I haven't seen them in years?! Or how my mom blames me for my dad leaving and hasn't looked or talked to me since?! How she leaves for weeks at a time without word?! Is that what you want to know Maura?! You want to know how shitty my home life is? Huh?"

Tears in her eyes now, Maura couldn't think of anything to do except pull Jane into a hug and hold her as tightly as possible. Nothing could make this situation okay. No words could be said to make her pain go away. So she will be there, and she will hold her until she's okay.

Maura never realized Jane's life at home wasn't great. Jane never talked about it, and she never asked. Now she wants to smack herself for ever bringing it up. For making the brunette sad and mad and frustrated the way she did.

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered into Maura's hair as a few moments passed. "I didn't mean to yell."

"Shhh, it's okay."

Jane lightly placed a kiss on Maura's temple and pulled away. "No it's not, and I'm so..."

But Maura's lips brush hers shutting her up. "Stop apologizing."

"But.."

"But nothing."

One last peck on Maura's lips as a silent 'sorry', Jane stands up pulling the blonde with her. Throwing her backpack around her shoulders, as they walk back towards the school. "Did you ride your bike today?"

"Nah, walked this morning."

"Want a ride home?" Maura asked slipping an arm through Jane's.

"Sure, thanks."

* * *

_'Eighteenth birthday. The big one eight.'_ Jane couldn't keep it from her thoughts any longer as she lay in her bed that night. She will finally be counted as an adult. She can leave her empty fucking house. Get a job, and her own place.

Eighteen.

1…..8

Rolling over looking outside her window, watching people driving home from work, couples walking their dogs, listening to the emptiness of her house, she can't help but think of how happy she is becoming. The softball team is good this year, she's making straight A's and on the path to graduating with honors, she has a beautiful girlfriend. _girlfriend? maybe. _Turning eighteen is just icing on the cake.

Reaching for her phone, she can't help but smile when she see's she has a missed text from Maura.

_When you get home from your birthday dinner with Barry, I will be picking you up for a surprise. _

_Is that right?_

_Yes._

This is going to be the best birthday she's had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trigger warning. Just putting it here just in case. **

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews! **

* * *

_"Wake up wake up wake up."_

_Nothing but darkness. Pain in her neck. She's dreaming, she has to be. _

_"You're so stupid, so fucking stupid. Wake. Up."_

_A chuckle to her right quiets her pleas. The darkness hiding his features. But that laugh. She knows._

_"You dream about me Jane?"_

_Tears stinging the back of her eyes, threatening to fall, she doesn't answer._

_"Am I ever your lover?"_

_Vomit rising in her throat, she turns on her side to gag. Not hearing him approach, she feels a finger trace up a down her arm. His hand grips her shoulder pushing her flat to the floor again. Eyes shut tight, she can't look, she won't. This feels to real to be a dream. _

_His hot breath suddenly on her ear. _

_"Happy birthday Jane."_

* * *

Walking to her locker, Jane is already annoyed with all the birthday wishes. _How the hell does everyone know? _It's not like she flaunts it. Resting her head in her locker on top of her books, letting the coolness ease her aching head. God, she can't take a full day of this.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?" she mumbles.

"Why is your head in your locker?"

"Hiding."

Frost chuckles. He knows better than to tell her happy birthday. He still has a bruise on his arm from the last time he did. "Still on for pizza tonight?"

She let out a sigh, pulling her head out. A soft voice behind her caught her attention before she could answer.

"Jane?"

She turned around to see the girl from the pizzeria her and Frost goes to. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." she whispers.

Jane runs her hand through her unruly curls, trying to think of how to get out of this awkward moment. Opening her mouth to spare the poor girl, she gets cut off before a word gets out. "Would you maybe want to, uh, go get some dinner tonight? Or something?"

_Fuck. _"Uh." She looks back a Frost for some help, but gets nothing but a shit eating grin. _Asshole. _"Well, Frost is taking me to get some food tonight, then my...girlfriend is picking me up, maybe another time?" she regrets saying it immediately. Not that people don't know she's gay, everyone does, it's explaining the girlfriend thing to Frost.

The girls face drops, making Jane feel like an ass. "Oh...well, have a good time."

Watching her walk away, Jane rubs her hand down her face turning back to Frost. "You just broke her heart."

"I know." she sighs.

"And you're explaining this girlfriend of yours over dinner."

"I know." she says again, shoulders sagging a little lower.

"Come on we've got class." He says throwing an arm around her, guiding her down the hall.

* * *

His hand is on her before she even gets a chance to sit down. His cold boney fingers grips her shoulder, he doesn't say anything, and Jane doesn't turn to look. She locks eyes with Joey Grant, his jaw is tight, knuckles turning white from his grip on the seat in front of him. She shakes her head when he goes to stand up, and he gives, sighing sitting back down.

Hoyt finally lets go with a "Morning Ms. Rizzoli", she walks away without a word taking her seat.

"Jane." Joey whispers.

She doesn't look up. "Don't, just...don't."

"Alright...okay." he sighs. He knows when to argue and when not to. "Going to dinner with Frost tonight?" changing the subject.

Jane nods with a small smile. She loves that he knows not to say happy birthday.

"Cool."

All class Hoyt has not taken his eyes off Jane. Even as the door opened and the aid from the front office called out her name, he never blinked an eye. She raised her hand and was given a flower with with a note attached. All eyes were on her as she read.

_'Music room after school. -M'_

Jane doesn't think her smile could get any bigger.

"You cheating on me and Frost, Rizzoli?" Joey whispers.

She smiles. "Yep." Plain and simple.

Hoyt suddenly rises from his chair, clearly upset by all the whispers. "Alright, everyone get back to your assignment." he growls. Not sitting back down, He starts walking around the room. Jane's stomach drops as he practically skips everyone on the first row heading straight for her.

She closes her eyes as she feels both hands grab her shoulders. His thumbs start to rub up and down as he reads her paper. "Good Jane. Nice detail." He whispers in her ear, as his hand inches up to her neck. She rolls her shoulders, trying to give him a hint, but of course it doesn't work. His mouth moves within inches of her ear, "That's a beautiful rose Jane, who's it from?" She doesn't answer. Turning her head away from his face. His breath smelling almost as bad as his cologne.

Joey sat there, watched the whole thing. Jane was the last person who deserved this kind of shit. She had always taken care of herself ever since elementary school, he had no clue why she would sit there and just take it. So If she wouldn't do anything he would.

"Why don't you just leave her alone."

Jane's head snaps up, eyes wide. "Joey." she seethes.

"No Jay, I don't know why you put up with his shit." He's standing now, face red from anger, eyes wide barring into Hoyt. "Can you not get it through your mind that she wants nothing to do with you? That she cringes every time you touch her. All the stares and touching and keeping her after class, God only knows what you do when everyone leaves. Can you not see she can't fucking stand you, no one can."

Hoyt is just standing there. No one has ever confronted him in this manner before. "Are you done?"

"Not even close." Joey growled.

Hoyt smirked. "Well save it. Get out of my class. Now."

He stands his ground. "God am I the only one with balls to stand up to this prick, you all know I'm right, you sit here and watch him do it every day."

Everyone was quiet. Just looking at the scene unfold in front of them. Jane's eyes never leaving Joey's face. She's speechless. Turning her head slowly, locking eyes with each of her classmates, all their faces looking sad and apologetic. They aren't going to say anything.

There's nothing but silence. Everyone is sitting still. Jane thinks that maybe they are done until Joey opens his mouth again, but the bell rings, cutting him off making everyone jump.

Hoyt and Joey don't move, they are standing there staring at one another. "Mr. Grant do not show up for my class tomorrow." Hoyt says turning away walking back towards his desk as his class cleared the room.

Joey didn't answer, he grabbed his and Jane's bags leading her to the door as fast a possible. But not fast enough...

"Oh and Jane." She froze at the door not turning around. "Happy birthday."

* * *

After dragging Joey from the room, and calming him down, Jane finds herself in the schools music room as instructed. Sitting down, running her fingers over the keys of the piano, deciding the school was empty enough, she starts playing. Eyes closed, fingers gliding from key to key, it's exactly what she needs right now.

The door squeaks open, and a smile tugs on Jane's lips. She opens her eyes as the footsteps get closer. But somethings wrong, when she takes in a breathe the smell is not of Maura. And when a hand gets placed on her shoulder, it is not gentle like Maura. And when a flower is placed on her hands, she freezes. It was not Maura who sent the message.

"Hello Jane."

* * *

Sitting at her desk, grading the last of the research papers, has come quite difficult. Maura has read the same paragraph over 10 times, and if you ask her what is says, she would be clueless. Her head swimming with ideas on where to take Jane for her birthday has consumed most of her day.

Giving upon reading she looks at her watch, it's 3:15. _Jane should have been here 10 minutes ago. _She checks her phone for any missed texts or calls, nothing. Looking to the door hearing someone walking past her door, only to see Barry makes her heart sink a little. Rising from her chair she walks to the door to catch him before he gets to far.

"Hey Barry."

He turns right before he walks around the corner. "Ms. Isles?"

"Have you seen Jane?"

"Uh no...sorry."

Maura sighed. "She was suppose to meet me 15 minutes ago."

"Come on." Frost starts walking down the hall. "Hoyt probably kept her after class again."

* * *

She shoots up from her chair when his hand start to roam down her back. Her body freezes and her face goes pale when he slowly move between her and the door. Looking down, her eyes going back and forth across the floor, mind racing, trying to figure out what to do.

She starts walking to the door without saying a word. Hoping, just hoping he will let her pass. Let her go and enjoy dinner with Frost. Let her have a beautiful night with Maura. But when his hand slips around her arm, her stomach drops. His hot breath suddenly on her ear, "You're not going anywhere."

She reacts, doesn't think about it. Throwing her elbow over her head, she feels it connect with his nose, hearing a satisfying _crack_. He lets go of her arm in pain, hand shooting up to his face. She makes a dart for the door, only for it to be in vain. It's locked. She beats and kicks the door, yelling for anyone.

Unprepared, right when her fist was about to collide against the door, Hoyt's body slams into her. One hand grabbing a hand full of hair, the other restraining her arms behind her back, his body pressing into her trapping her. "Schools empty, yell and scream all you want."

"Fuck y..."

Her head gets yanked back before she can finish, neck is screaming in protest, a hiss escapes her mouth without her permission. "God you're so beautiful." He says, mouth pressed against her neck. "I have waited so long for you."

"FUCK. YOU." she seethes, enunciating each word.

Her head is shoved forward, smashing into the door. Collapsing, she feels warm liquid dripping down her face onto the floor. Hand reaching up to the ache on her forehead, only feeling it slick with blood. Head spinning, she slowly gets to her knees, only to be brought back down by a hard kick to the ribs. Again and again and again.

Gasping for air, she turns over on her back, to see Hoyt leaning over her, panting, nose covered in crimson blood. She lets a smile form on her face knowing she did that. Her small victory is short lived when a fist connects to the side of her face. Once twice three times, and her world goes dark.

* * *

"Mr. Hoyt you need to sto..."

Maura stops, looking around the classroom, seeing it empty, she looks at Frost a bit confused. "Hello?" she asks to no one. "Jane?"

Nothing.

Maura's heart starts to race. "Barry text Riley and see if she's down at the field." As Frost does as instructed, she starts to think of places Jane might be. _God think, think...The music room. _

"She's not there either." Frost says looking up from his phone.

"Follow me."

Walking as fast as possible, they reach the room, Barry is looking at Maura confused now. "Why would she be here?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" he asks.

But she doesn't answer, as she swings the door open. They both gasp and Maura's face goes pale. _Oh God._ She doesn't hesitate. "Barry go get the principle."

He doesn't move, just stands there, staring.

"Go now!" she yells getting his attention.

Shaking his head, he bolts out of the room down the hall.

Maura's hand shoots to her mouth, as tears start to run down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Throwing up another trigger warning.**

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Keep them coming!**

* * *

Her body is cold, she is laying on something hard. Hands are tied together above her head. She tries to move it from side to side but it's heavy, and pounding with pain. Chest is on fire, breaths coming short and shallow. Opening her eyes do no good, there is nothing but darkness.

_"Wake up...wake up."_

But the pain is to real for it to be a dream.

Everything is coming back to her._ "You're so stupid, so fucking stupid."_

She should have fought harder.

Straining her ears to hear anything, only to hear the sounds of heavy breathing to her right. He's there. Watching. She tugs on her arms, the rope burning her wrists with each pull. Bending her legs is another challenge in itself. They feel just as heavy as her head. A small laugh from the corner freezes her movements. Frustration and anger building inside, she can't help the outburst that comes from her mouth.

"Fuck you!"

Bad idea. She starts to cough, gasping for air, the pain in her chest to much. Her lungs only filling half way, she is starting to panic. She can't catch her breath. _Focus, in out in out._ But she can't, the coughing only gets worse.

"Can't...breathe." she manages to get out, before unconsciousness takes her again.

* * *

The police come. They come with their gloves and cameras and notebooks. Jane's things are being bagged. Blood stains are being swabbed and photographed. They are frantically talking into their walkie talkie's, giving information to the people on the other end. Maura has trouble looking away. She can't focus. Her eyes filling with tears as she scans over the scene.

"Ms. Isles?

Nothing.

"Ms. Isles you with me?

Her eyes snap to the officer in front of her, whose been trying to take her statement. "Hmm?"

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Jane?"

"Char" she clears the lump in her throat. "Charles Hoyt."

"Charles Hoyt?"

"He's the english teacher here." Maura says, her eyes start to roam over the room again.

"Why would he want to hurt her?"

"He's obsessed with her," she says, "He keeps her after class for no reason, put his hands on her, always staring." A shiver runs down her spine. The officer is looking down writing every word on his notepad. "And you've witnessed this?"

"On to many occasions."

She continues to tell him everything she knows. Desperately wanting to hear a voice come across the officers radio saying that they found Jane. That she's safe and unharmed, and they can go out for her birthday tonight. But she knows that won't happen, and the realization of this makes her face fall a little more.

"You two are close." a statement not a question.

"Very." she whispers.

"I promise we'll find her." She wipes the single tear that has escaped her eye. "Thank you Officer Korsak,"

"Please, call me Vince."

* * *

"Jane." someone is calling her name. Her eyes start to open but quickly shut. The light above her is shining bright. "Janie.." there it is again. For a moment she is confused of where she is and why she's there. But as she pulls on her arms and the rope cuts into her skin a little more, she remembers. It all rushes back. She slowly opens her eyes again, and instantly regrets it. He's there in front of her. Just staring. Something is in his hand, she can't quite make it out. Long and shiny. "Welcome back."

Tears start rolling down her cheeks. She is so tired. Every part of her body aches. It's like she has just ran a marathon in the dead of winter. She tries to adjust her arms, her hands going numb from the ropes, it doesn't work, it only makes it hurt worse. A tiny sob escapes her mouth. She can't help it.

He rushes her, kneeling down by her side. His hands cup her face trying to dry her tears. "Hey no...don't cry," he coos "Whats wrong?"

"I want to go home." she whispers.

He looks a bit confused at this statement. His hands grip her cheeks a little tighter forcing their eyes to meet. "Janie...you are home." He wants to kiss her, he tries, but she cringes away before their lips meet.

SLAP! A sharp burning pain shoots across her cheek. "You don't get to do that!" he yells "You can't go and kiss that blonde bitch and not...You're. MINE. JANE!"

Her eyes go wide. "How do you kno..."

SLAP! She feels her lip split, blood dripping down her chin.

"I'm not stupid Jane!" his fingers tap hard against his temple, straddling her now. "I see all the hugs...the touches...the looks. I saw you kiss her!"

"You're. MINE." He grips her chin hard so she can't move. "Your lips are mine." he growls crashing his lips to hers making her whimper in pain. "Your body is mine." his hands roam down her sides and back up. Fingers inching to the buttons, popping them open one by one, exposing her breasts for him to see. A sob escapes her throat as she pulls her hands against the ropes, "Please...don't." she pleads.

His hands freeze. Two buttons left. Jane is aware she has only delayed the inevitable. Hoping and praying someone finds her before it happens.

"Please? Don't?" each word dripping with anger as it falls from his mouth. She feels a cold knife settle against her neck. Casually moving from left to right and back again. "Remember...you don't get to say no." he growls, the knife nicks her skin as the last word comes out. Small trickles of blood run down her neck onto the floor.

She's going to die, he's going to kill her.

She's never going to see Frost again, Joey and Riley. _Oh God. _"Maura." _Fuck._ It slips out. She didn't mean to say it out loud. The hot sharp pain across her cheek comes again. "Do not say her name!"

The horrible taste of blood is filling her mouth. His fist connects with her side forcing the air from her lungs. "That blonde bitch ruined everything! Stole everything!" he says "Stole the class I wanted to teach. Stole you away from me. Stole..."

"You never had me." a whisper. weak.

"What?"

"You never fucking had me!" stronger. "I was always hers!" final.

It all happened so fast. The punch to her ribs. The blood that spit from her mouth. The ropes being cut from her wrists. But not from the knife he's had. It's something smaller.

Her arms and fingers are numb. When one is free, she can't move it. Every ache or pain her body had suffered seems to leave and shoots right to her hand. The scream that leaves her mouth, is unknown to her. High and loud. She looks over to the pain and sees it. The long silver metal is sticking out of her palm. And when the pain shoots to her other hand, her scream is just as loud as the first. She's pinned.

"YOU'RE MINE JANE!"

"FUCK YOU!" she manages to spit out.

A smile grazes his lips, she feels her last two button rip from her shirt. fully exposed now. Pants are unbuttoned and being pulled off her hips hands roaming over her, everywhere. She can't move, can't fight. It hurts.

"FREEZE! Don't you fucking move!"

* * *

Korsak's team finds her. Beaten and broken in Hoyt's basement. She has been saying Maura's name the whole ride to the hospital, not her mother, nor father, but her. So when Korsak calls, she breaks every speed limit to get to Jane.

She didn't ask for specifics, what her condition was, was she even alive. The way Korsak said _'we found her'_ was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Excuse me." Maura has all but run up to the reception desk. "I need to see Jane Rizzoli."

The nurse is on the phone, and has ignores her completely. Only holding up her finger asking her to wait. Maura feels fire in her chest, and grabs the phone from her ear throwing it to the side. "No! I need to see Jane Riz..."

"Ms. Isles!" Korsak is running up to her side. "She's this way, they won't really tell me whats going on, only that she keeps asking for you."

Relief washes over her._ She's awake, alive, talking, alive. _Rushing down the hall to Jane's door, Maura hears her name being called behind them. "Are you Maura Isles?"

"Yes, is Jane okay? Can I see her?"

"You are the only one she seems to want to see actually." Maura lets out a breath and starts walking away, "But before you do Ms. Isles, she's...she's been through hell. Broken ribs, cuts and bruises everywhere, her hands...were impaled with...scalpels."

Tears are falling freely now, she could only whisper, "What? He..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Did he rape her?" the words fell from her mouth before she could catch herself.

"If the police hadn't got there when they did..." he trailed off knowing she would understand.

"I want to see her, please."

"Of course, she's in 218."

She's laying there, hands propped up on pillows wrapped in layers and layers of gauze and ace bandages. IV's coming out of her arms, the heart monitor beating a perfect rhythm, which is music to Maura's ears.

As the door clicks shut Jane's head shoots up, body tense, eyes wide, until she sees who it is. Relaxing, tears filled her eyes instantly. No words needed to be said. Maura rushed to her side, she had to remind herself that she couldn't just gather the brunette in her arms and never let go. Carefully sitting on the bed, brushing tears from her cheek, it doesn't feel real that she is there in front of her, that the nightmare isn't over, but as Jane sits up wincing in pain and placing her forehead on Maura's, breathing the same air, that feeling goes away immediately.

"Don't leave me." A whisper, tired, broken.

"I won't."

"Promise me?"

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this chapter, hated it, and rewrote it. It's short, next one shall be longer, might take me time though. I've got plans.**

**Thanks for follows and reviews!**

* * *

"Stop!...no no NO!"

The nightmares are getting worse. It has been a week, and Jane has woken up every night screaming, thrashing about.

Maura has kept her promise, she has only left her side once to acquire clothes from her home. Every night Jane has woken from a dream, no...nightmare, she is there, to calm and sooth her.

"Jane."

"Jane. Wake up."

Her eyes shoot open but they are dark and clouded still half in her dream. Maura found out quick that a simple touch would bring her back to the real world, _back to her_. Cupping her cheeks, rubbing her thumb over yellowing bruises usually does the trick.

"Wake up." she whispered. "Come back to me." The soft sweet voice clearing her vision, slowing her heart rate, easing her panic. Tears start streaming down Jane's face. "Im sorry."

Maura furrows her brow, "For what?"

"Waking you up."

"It's fine."

But Jane starts shaking her head, "It's not okay...I-I was so _stupid_. I should have fought...harder."

"Jane Rizzoli, you are not stupid. You are smart and brave and strong. You survived, and you came back to us." _me._

"It hurt so bad."

"You're safe now." she doesn't say 'she knows' or 'it's okay' because its not and she doesn't know the pain she went through,is still going through. "You're safe, and I'm not leaving."

"Pr...promise?

"Promise."

.

...

...

...

Today she gets her hands unwrapped. She is nervous and excited and scared. They have been weening her off the pain medication the past couple of days. Both hands only a dull ache, it's tolerable, when she doesn't move them. "It's going to hurt isn't it?"

The doctor can't lie. "It will be painful yes. The...scalpels tore through tendons and nerves. Psychical therapy will help you strengthen, and regain movement."

"How long?"

"Recovery time is different for everyone. You're young and healthy, I would say a couple months?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Months?"

Maura's eyes widen, shooting her head towards the brunette. "Language, Jane."

"...sorry, but months?"

"Nerves take a long time to heal."

She wants to cry and yell and hit something. But she can't and she won't. "Okay." she whispers.

"You ready?"

_No_. But Frost came to visit today for support, and Maura's eyes have not left her face all day, nothing but worry pooling behind them. She doesn't have a choice. "Yeah."

One by one the bandages come off. Wincing and sharp intakes of breath can be heard from the brunette, until there are just gauze, speckled with red, covering the wounds. "Okay, this might hurt a little. The gauze might have stuck to the stitches."

With a nod from Jane, the doctor started easing the dressings off her hands. One by one by one they are removed without to much pain. With the last one gone, and her hand resting back on the pillow, she just staring at them, eyes wide with a sheen of tears coating them. "Oh God."

They are pale and yellow and black. Fingers curled in on themselves. They look...dead.

"Alright, Jane. I need to check your palms, so I'm going to try and flatten your fingers against mine."

Jane could only give him a sad half nod.

The sharp pain makes her scream out. She can't help it. It's unbearable. "Stop! God stop!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry."

She can't hold in her tears any longer, they are flowing freely now. Frost can't bare to look at his best friend in pain. His eyes are wet with angry and sad tears, looking down at the ground. He'll break if he looks up.

"Can we have a minute?" Maura cannot stand to see Jane in pain. "Please?"

"Of course, come get me if you need anything."

He's gone, and Maura settles herself next to Jane on her bed pulling her head to her chest, stroking her hair, pressing soft kisses to her forehead and temple.

"I can't do this."

"Jane." soft.

"I can't."

"Jane." firm. "It's going to take time."

But she doesn't answer. And before long her breathing evens out. Maura could not help the tears that escape her eyes as she watched the brunette sleep.

.

..

...

...

She gets better. She starts psychical therapy, and she is now able to move her fingers. It's painful, very painful, but she can do it. They are getting their color back, the bruising is disappearing. Red, angry scars mark her hands. She hates them. _Hates him._

Maura had to go back to work. She doesn't want to but has no choice. She has updated teachers and Jane's coach. Just people who mattered. She doesn't wait for the last bell to ring to go back, she leaves during her planning period. Always arriving with something other than hospital food.

"Burger?

"Salad."

Even know she makes a disgusted face. She eats it with Maura's help. And when she pulls fries from her bag, Jane's doesn't think her smile could get any bigger.

The officer that saved Jane comes by while she is savoring the taste of her fries. He looks nervous as he stands there at the end of her bed. And when he tells her that he is there to take her statement, she knows why he looks that way. "Just tell me as much as you can, and if you need to take a break just tell me."

But she doesn't start. She is just staring at him, and he looks a bit confused. "Is he in jail?"

"Yes."

"He's not getting out?"

"No."

"Is there going to be a trial?"

"...yes."

She is sick to her stomach now. She is going to be violently ill. She feels nothing. Not anger or sadness or...anything. She is just staring at her hands, a blank look on her face. Distant. But Maura's hands. The way they slide up on her neck. The way they are drawing small circles, sending shivers down her spine. The way they bring her back from darkness. Her touch, her being, is going to save Jane from losing herself.

With a glance up to Maura, giving her a nod and a small smile, she starts talking, telling Korsak everything, her eyes never leaving Maura's face.

He left. Having taken two and a half pages full of notes. No tears were shed. She spoke fast with no emotion. Her voice only wavered once toward the end. Maura never left her side, hand never leaving her skin.

Her eyes closed, she was exhausted, and when Maura went to go sit in her chair Jane grabbed her arm wincing a little in pain. She didn't say anything. Her eyes open now, shooting back to the space beside her, and Maura knew what she wanted. She easily scooted in next to the brunette, her hand drifting over Jane's stomach. "Okay?"

She nods. Eyes closing again.

"Maur?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She pauses not knowing how to ask. "What...are we?"

Maura sits up resting on her elbow, arm still draped over Jane's stomach. They have never really talked about it. "What do you want to be?"

"You are the only one who hasn't left me." she whispers "I want to be with you...always."

"You have me."

"Will you...be my girlfriend?"

Maura smiles, tears in her eyes.

And when her lips brush against Jane's, she knew her answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Home.

The doctor has come in with her discharge papers signed and ready to go. It has been three weeks. Three long weeks of PT, sleepless nights, and missing home. Her hands hurt. She has a feeling they always will, but she can move her fingers now without breaking into a sweat. Progress.

She has been trying to button her pants for the past 10 minutes, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, but her fingers just don't want to work. Maura has been looking out the window, giving Jane privacy to change, listing to her huff and curse under her breath.

"Jay?"

Hearing a squeak from the bed and a frustrated sigh, she turns seeing a defeated brunette.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I...God this is so stupid," she whispers, "I can't button my pants."

Maura's heart breaks a little. "Jane." She lifts Jane's chin with a finger, "It is okay to ask for help."

She didn't respond, pulling her chin from Maura's grasp. Her hands going to work on her button again. She didn't dare look up a Maura, she couldn't stand too see the hurt that she knew was in her eyes. Sharp pain is going through her fingers as she keeps working on her button, but she doesn't stop._ She doesn't need help._ Maura noticing her wincing, bending down to see her face full of pain, "Jane. Stop. Please." she says cupping Jane's hands.

Jane abruptly stands. Face hard and set. "HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Maura takes a step back, jumping slightly from the outburst.

"I CAN'T EAT BY MYSELF, I CAN'T DRESS BY MYSELF, I CAN'T WRITE MY OWN NAME, I CAN'Y PLAY SOFTBALL, I CAN'T SLEEP! He...he took...i can't."

Maura pulls her to the bed, her arms snaking around her, tears running down both faces. Maura whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "You can. You are so strong and beautiful and brave."

"I can't..."

"You can."

Jane continued to cry, violent sobs shaking through her body. Maura's whispers calming her some. "Hey look at me." The blonde whispers, cupping both cheeks, wiping tears away. "You are beautiful and strong and you are going to get better."

"He..."

"No. He can't hurt you anymore. He is going away and you are going to get better." she says more forcefully.

She seemed to be okay with this statement, so Maura held her, placing soft kisses on Jane's forehead, smoothing her unruly curls down.

BANG!

The door slams open, making the windows shutter.

"Jane!"

She stiffens. It happens so fast. She is scrambling away from Maura, sinking to the floor, scooting to the other side of the room. Knees pulled up to her chest rocking back and forth, "Oh god oh god oh god...no...no...no..."

"Jay. No it's Maura. Look at me." She sits next to the brunette, trying to wrestle her hands from her hair. "Jane it's just me, open your eyes, please...come back to me...there you go."

Her eyes snap open and are foggy and distant still half in her flashback, face pale. Maura's soft hands gently cup her cheeks stroking tears away. "You're okay."

"I'm sorry." she manages to get out.

"No no. It's okay." Maura whispers kissing Jane's temple and cheek and jaw and finally landing on her lips softly.

A throat clears by the door. Jane's eyes clear now, she breaks the kiss missing the warmth immediately, and peers over Maura's shoulder. She tenses, Maura notices the change turning around as well. "Ma?"

"Jane." Angela Rizzoli is standing in the doorway eyes wide. "Get off the floor, lets go."

"...w-what?"

"I have to go back to work, get up lets go."

Jane stands, tears burning the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over again. Shock and pain and confusion etched in her face. Maura is at her side, fire burning in her chest. "Where have you been?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've been here for three weeks. Where have you been?"

Angela looks confused.. "Three weeks?"

"Do you even know what happened? Did you even speak to my doctor? Anything?"

"Jane you look fine to me. Fine enough to be kis...who the hell are you?" she snaps at the blonde mid sentence.

Maura looks at Jane, panic on her face. They haven't talked about telling anyone. "I-I...uh"

"She's my girlfriend." Jane interrupts, taking a step in front of Maura, tense with anger.

"Girlfriend? Really Jane?" Angela scoffs.

"Don't...Don't change the fucking subject. Where were you?!"

"You're fine what does it matter?"

Jane takes a step forward, lifting her hands, palms facing towards Angela, her scars mean and red and angry. "Does this look like I'm fine?" A gasp falls from Angela's mouth, as she takes a step back. "Do you care that I was taken...and tied up...and beat...and...and almost..." she can't get the last part of that sentence out. "Do. You. Even. Care."

Angela must be in shock. Her eyes wide not blinking. Mouth moving trying to put words together, but unsuccessful. She takes a step forward only to have Jane take a step back, Maura placing her hand on Jane's waist, knowing she needed support. "J-Jane...I...Who..."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does Janie. Come home lets talk about this." she waves Jane to her.

"Talk? You want to talk? You haven't spoken a word to me in...in years!"

"Please Janie just..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Everyone jumps at the outburst. Jane closes her eyes, hands start to close, clenched tight. She is shaking with anger and fear. Maura moves in front of her, placing her hands on Jane's shoulders, running them down her arms to her hands, gently rubbing her fingers over Jane's to get her to open them. "Open your eyes Jay. Come on look at me."

Jane lets out a breath, unclenching her hands, "He...he called me that." she whispers. "Don't call me that."

"Okay okay." Maura says without hesitation.

Angela is standing there frozen, her hand over her mouth, she is at a loss. She has no clue what to do or say. "Jane?"

Dark brown eyes shoot to Angela. "Why did you even come here?"

Angela tries to keep her voice even, but the intensity in Jane's eyes make is impossible. "Th-There was a message on the machine when I got home and..."

"Right." she whispers.

"Please Jane, come with me."

"Why so you can just leave again? No. I'll just go stay with Frost or something..."

"You can't..."

"I can," Jane interrupts, "Im eighteen I can do whatever I want."

"You're..." Her eyes are wide. Tears stinging. _She has missed everything._

"Please just...go." Jane turns away, not wanting to see or listen to Angela anymore, throwing her arms around Maura burying her head in the blondes neck. Maura peers over Jane watching Angela remain frozen near the door, a war raging in her head. Eyes darting back and forth across the floor. She looks up, seeing that Jane has not turned back around, a tear escapes falling to the floor. She leaves, the door clicking softly behind her.

"Jane?" Maura whispers

"Hmm."

"Are you really not going home?"

She pulls away, hands sliding down to the blondes hips. "I'm really not going home." she says. "If I were to go home with her, she would drop me off and leave. She doesn't care about me. If she did she would have been here. I just need to call Frost or..."

"I have a guest room." It's out of Maura's mouth before she could stop herself.

"What?"

"I have a guest room."

She can't, "No."

"No?" Maura looks a little hurt.

"You have done so much for me Maur, I'm not about to take over your guest room."

"I wouldn't have asked if I thought you were going to impose."

A thousand thoughts are going through Jane's head, but when Maura's soft voice brings her back, "Please Jay." she can't deny her.

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

"What the hell?"

Bulbs are flashing, people with cameras and microphones are yelling her name. They are at the hospital entrance, heading to Maura's car when they are stopped by a sea of reporters and photographers. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Maura says looking up at Jane.

"Wait. Is that officer Korsak?" He is there, fighting his way through the media mob, elbowing and hip checking people, throwing "no comment" out over his shoulder finally reaching the front doors. "Ms. Rizzoli." he waves.

"Officer Korsak, what's going on?"

"You haven't seen the news?"

Both Jane and Maura have confusion written all over their faces. "No. Why are all those people here?"

"They're here for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the followers!**

**I got a review that I think I should answer. But first thank you for the reviews! I love reading them!**

**I believe people should not have to hide their love from the world. If your gay straight student teacher. As long as both people involved are of consenting age, have at it. That is why I'm not really hiding Jane and Maura's relationship, how they're not a secretive as a student and teacher should be. And trust me, later in the story it may or may not come back in bite them. Haven't decided yet. I don't think a teacher and student relationship is illegal if both are of age. I think it's just really really hardcore frowned upon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Jane Rizzoli! Jane! Can you tell us what happened?"_

_"Jane! How's your hands?"_

_"Jane! What was it like in the basement?"_

_"Jane! What..."_

_"Jane! How..."_

_"Jane!"_

All the questions were starting to run together as Korsak tried to sneak them out the back, but they were there to, screaming her name, hungry for a statement or a picture. Jane hasn't said a word since Korsak led them through the crowd of reporters and all but threw her in Maura's car. They chased after them screaming her name as they sped away.

She stared out of the window the whole way to Maura's house, not saying a word. Flinching when the blonde tried to slip her hand in hers, intertwining their fingers when she realized it was just Maura. Her girlfriend. Her hands would never hurt her.

_"Me?"_

_"Someone must have leaked what hospital you were at." Korsak said mostly to himself, leading them down the hall._

_"Why me?"_

_"A high school softball star kidnapped by her teacher while the principal sat back and let it happen. It's a big story."_

_Jane stopped. "Sat back and let it happen?"_

_"Have detectives not come to talk to you?"_

_"N-No."_

_"Lazy fucking..." he whispered shaking his head. "We...We found out that a number of your classmates actually complained to your principal about how Hoyt was treating you. He did nothing about it."_

They sat in Maura's driveway. Jane hasn't looked anywhere else but her and Maura's linked hands. The soft touch of Maura's thumb rubbing over her knuckles making her eyes close. But as it travels down her hand reaching her scar, a sharp pain shoots up her arm, she hisses jerking her hand away. She shoots her eyes to Maura, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I just...they..." She whispers rolling her shoulders.

_Stupid._ "No, I'm so sorry, I didn't think." Jane gently places her hand in Maura's again missing her touch. The blonde brings Jane's finger to her lips. She can't help it. Jane is soft and warm and just touching her sent her heart racing. The brunette closes her eyes once again, her head leaning to rest on Maura's shoulder. "Tell me." Maura whispers is Jane's hair.

"I...I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"Why the principal let this happen to me." she says a little more harshly than she attended it to be. "He could have stopped...why didn't he..." She's angry, her sentences broken, not coming out in full, tears are rolling down her cheeks landing on Maura's shoulder. She sits up wiping them away with her sleeves. "I don't understand!"

Maura didn't know what to say. Nothing that she _could_ say would make this situation okay. She was betrayed. That is the worst kind of hurt. She brings the brunettes hand to her lips again, softly kissing each knuckle. "It wasn't just your classmates." Maura said dropping Jane's hand. She had to get this off her chest.

"What?"

"I-I went to him. I went to him and told him what was going on." she said looking down. "I didn't know what to do. I hated seeing you that way, I wanted it to stop."

"You..."

"I know you told me not to. But Jane I care about you so much, I couldn't stand seeing him touch you...and...and look at you anymore. I had to do something." She says desperately. "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry."

Jane is looking at her with sad wide eyes. Bringing her hand up cupping the blondes cheek. Maura closes her eyes at Jane's touch. Breathing her scent in. "I'm so sorry." she barely whispers.

"I'm not mad." Jane has to resist the urge to pull Maura over the center console. "Never be sorry for caring Maur."

"But I..." Jane's lips cut her off. Running her long finger through blonde curls, sending a shiver down Maura's spine. Her heart pounding throughout her entire being. Breaths coming fast and shallow. If she were standing her knees would most certainly give out, and should become a puddle on the floor. A small whimper escapes her lips as Jane pulls away, leaning her forehead on the blondes. Both breathing each others air as they catch their breath. "Maur?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Maura lifts her head up, looking into Jane's eyes. "For what?"

"Everything."

The blonde can't help but smile. She pulls Jane forward brushing her lips against Jane's again. "Ready to go in?"

Jane could only nod.

She stops in Maura's foyer. Looking from left to right. It's huge. Her house is open and colorful and lovely and very very clean. Jane's eyes roam over her art and furniture as Maura ushers her further into the house. "The guest room is down this way." Maura looks to Jane to see her turning in circles. "Jane?"

Nothing.

"Jane?"

"Huh?"

"Guest room is this way." she smiles walking down the hall.

Jane follows.

She stands in the doorway, watching Maura walk around the room, pointing out the bathroom and extra towels. "And my room is right across the hall."

"Thanks." Jane walks over to the bed easing herself down closing her eyes letting out a deep sigh. She feels the bed dip beside her, and holds out her hand and Maura takes it without question, gently twining their fingers together. "Maybe tomorrow, if you want, we can go pick up some of your clothes?"

"Sure."

"I have some t-shirts and pants in the closet that you can wear till then."

"Thanks." Jane says managing a small smile. Her voice soft and small.

"Want to get settled and I can order some chinese for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower."

"Okay, take your time." Maura whispers against Jane's temple. Leaving her lips against her skin. She will never tire of Jane's scent.

.

..

...

The warm water flowing over her shoulders, down her back and chest and feeling so so good. Her eyes close automatically, sinking to the floor of the shower and resting her head on her knees. So tired from all the tears she has shed.

_"Janie."_

_Her eyes go wide, pen drops from her hand, she looks up from her school work to see Hoyt's face mere inches from hers. His hot rancid breath flowing over her face. "No. You're not real." she closes her eyes trying to will him away._

_"Oh, but Janie. I am."_

She wants to wake up, her limbs her eyes her mind not responding to her pleas. She can feel the water turning cold and her heart pounding in her chest, but her eyes don't open. She's stuck.

_She jumps up from her desk when she feels his finger slide down her arm, none of her classmates noticing what is conspiring around them. They keep their heads down, pencils and pens writing nonsense on blank pieces of paper. _

_"Where you going Janie?"_

_She turns heading for the door only to have it disappear when she reaches for the knob. "Shit."_

_She feels his breath on her neck. His hands on her shoulders. He turns her body roughly slamming her back against the wall. She screams when he pins her arms above her head, one hand on her wrists, another pulling at the hem of her shirt, fingers ghosting over her flat stomach and trailing down. _

_"You're so beautiful."_

_She wants to fight, tries to with everything she has, but nothing moves. She's frozen._

Maura has heard the whimpers from the bathroom when she goes to check on Jane. It has been almost thirty minutes since she has left the brunette. She knocks on the door calling for Jane, only to hear a scream echo through the halls making her jump.

She bursts in pulling the curtain back and gasps. Jane is laying down, knees pulled to her chest shivering from the cold water.

"Oh God. Jane!"

She thrown a towel over her naked body shaking her shoulder trying to wake her.

"Jane. Wake up."

Nothing.

"Open your eyes please."

They shoot open. Chest is heaving, gasping for air. She looks at Maura kneeling beside her, trying to get her berrings. But the horrible feeling in her stomach has her crawling past the blonde barely making it to the toilet losing every bit of food she has eaten that day.

She feels her hair being pulled back, a cool washcloth being placed on her neck.

"It's okay." Maura says rubbing Jane's back. Her heaving coming to a stop. "You think you're done?"

Jane nods sitting back against the wall. "Come on lets get you into some PJ's."

Maura sits Jane on the bed pulling some clothes from her dresser. She tugs a shirt on over Jane's head, and pulling some shorts over her narrow hips. "Do you want to try and eat something or just lay down?"

Jane doesn't answer. Her shoulder are slumped, head down looking at the floor. Maura rephrases. "Lay down."

She scoots back, laying her head on a pillow. Maura covers her with thick blankets and watches as Jane's eyes close. Her breaths coming long and deep. She turns to leave when a soft voice stops her.

"Stay."

Maura turns slowly to see Jane's eyes open. She doesn't move.

"Please." she whispers.

Maura quickly changes into a tank and shorts without saying a word. Gently sliding in between the covers. She reaches out for Jane pulling her close. She doesn't want to be anywhere else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angela Returns. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

* * *

Jane wakes up with something pressed against her chest. She doesn't open her eyes, trying to remember anything from last night. But as honey blonde curls fills her vision when she cracks an eye open everything came flooding back.

She had asked Maura to stay.

And she did.

She closes her eyes again, feeling Maura's head under her chin, legs and arms wrapped around her, it makes her heart burn with a desire she has never felt before. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. Jane pulls her closer leaving no space between them.

"Good Morning."

"Morning, did I wake you?" Jane's low raspy voice asks. It makes Maura shutter.

"No."

Maura starts rubbing small gentle circles on Jane's arm, enjoying the simple intimacy of the moment. She looks up from under Jane's chin seeing brown eyes looking down at her. "You okay?" Maura whispers trailing a finger down Jane's jaw.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane shakes her head, burying her face in Maura's hair. "Not really."

_Don't. She will when she's ready. _"Okay."

Jane loves her for not pushing.

Neither wanted to move, but as Maura peeked over Jane's shoulder to see the bright numbers on her alarm clock reading 10 am, she knew they needed to get up and start their day.

She could stay like this all day. In Jane's arms. Doing absolutely nothing. But it can't happen, at least not today. "Jay?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still want to get some of your things today."

"Yeah, I need some stuff for Monday."

Maura pulls away from Jane sitting up on her elbow, "You want to go back already?"

"Have to go back sometime, Maur."

"Are you sure? Your teachers understand if you need time."

Jane lets out a sigh rolling onto her back, "Yeah, I'm sure." She throws her legs over the side standing up, taking in sleep raveled Maura. Jane smiles. She's still just as beautiful.

"Plus, I kinda actually miss Frost." Maura smiles back and Jane lets out a small laugh as she walks to the bathroom.

That's the first time in awhile she has heard Jane laugh.

It's music to her ears.

.

...

...

...

They pull into Jane's driveway after a quiet ride. "Shit." Her mother's car is sitting in front of the house. Jane was hoping that she would have just left, like she always does.

Maura lets Jane's swear go when she sees what she looking at. "Whose car is that?" she asks, even know she already knows.

"My mothers." she sighs.

"Why is she still here?"

"I don't know, let's just get this over with."

Maura gently grabs Jane's hand on the walk up to the front door. They stop when they reach it, Jane's hand resting on the knob. Maura looks up at her face, her eyes are closed and jaw is set, and then looks down at her hand. She's trying to open the door.

Something in Maura's chest explodes. Her heart speeds up watching Jane's hand shake as the knob starts to turn. She wants to kiss her and whisper in her ear how strong she is and throw her arms around her. But she just lightly squeezes her hand that is still clasped in hers instead, and that seems to be enough. With a small grunt the knob turns and the door creeks open.

The smile that slowly spreads across Jane's face is the most beautiful thing Maura has seen in quite some time. Their eyes meet and the happiness that is radiating from Jane makes Maura want to cry. Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears, but she holds them back. It is not time to cry, even if they are happy tears.

Jane opens her mouth, but is cut off from a voice behind the door.

"Jane?"

Jane nudges the door with her foot opening it wider. It's Angela.

Jane's face becomes hard steel in an instance. "Ma." she sighs.

"You're back."

"I'm only here to get some clothes."

"But Jane..." she pleads.

"No just...don't." she says holding up a hand. A tiny gasp comes from Angela as she sees the angry scars on the brunettes palms for the second time. Jane quickly pulls her hand back, an annoyed sigh escaping her mouth. She guides Maura into the house, walking by Angela on their way to Jane's old room, not saying a word.

Maura stands in the doorway watching Jane throw clothes into a small duffle bag. She looks around seeing Red Sox posters and books and dirty clothes spread everywhere. "Hey Maura?"

"Mhm?" her eyes still dancing around the room.

"Maur?"

"Yes...Yeah, sorry."

Jane lets out a small laugh, "A little distracted Ms. Isles?"

"Your room is...very nice."

"Why thank you. I decorated it myself."

"Well it's very you." Maura laughs walking into the room.

"Can you grab my softball bag please?"

Jane grabs her duffle while Maura grabs the other, she looks back one last time. She's actually going to miss her old shack of a room.

Angela is waiting when they arrive back downstairs. She's in the kitchen, nursing a glass of water. Jane walks past her, eyes forward, she doesn't need to say goodbye.

"Jane please talk to me." Angela sys rounding the corner of the island. "Please."

She turns, a disinterested look on her face, "What? What could you possibly want to talk about?"

Angela looks at Maura, a disgusted look on her face, "Can we talk in private?"

"No, she stays." it almost came out a growl, Angela's look not going unnoticed.

"Okay." Her finally meets Jane's eyes, the hurt and pain she sees is unbearable. "H-how are you? Your hands?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"Your my mother? Are you kidding me!?" Her voice raises as each words leaves her mouth. "You don't talk to me, you're never home, I was in the hospital for three weeks. Three fucking weeks! Mothers come home when their child needs them! I needed you! I needed my mother and you weren't there!" She's yelling, her face is red and tears are staining her cheeks. "Where were you?! I could have died! Do you even care?"

"Of course I do." Angela says tears now spilling over.

"Then where were you?"

She doesn't answer. Her eyes never lifting from the floor.

Somewhere in Jane knew Angela wouldn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Come on Maur."

"No Jane, please wait..."

Jane stops, Maura right beside her. She slowly looks to Jane, her face sharp with anger and betrayal. They both hear angela let out a shaky breath. "I was...uh...with your...father."

Jane thinks maybe she has heard wrong, "What did you just say?"

"I was with your father."

She heard right. "Is that where you have been this whole time?"

"Yes." Angela whispers.

Jane turns to meet her eyes. Utter confusion on her face. "I-I don't understand..." Angela steps forward, her arms out in front of her. But Jane take a step back pushing Maura slightly behind her.

"I...I missed your father and the boys so much." she starts to explain. "I went to him, and begged for him to come home, to bring my boys back to me. He said as long as you were here...he...he wasn't coming back. So I stayed there."

It's unbelievable, this situation is unbelievable. Jane is speechless. They don't want her. If Maura wasn't holding on to her right this very moment she would most certainly collapse to the floor. "Was I that bad of a daughter that you didn't want me anymore?"

"Oh god, no No! Jane. I just missed them so much, and you were never home, always with Barry or with the team. I was tired of being alone. And your father is just very set in his ways. He doesn't understand that..."

"I'm gay." Jane whispers. She sees Angela wince, and that tells her everything. "You don't either."

"Don't what?"

"You don't like that I'm gay." Angela looks away, not saying a word. "That's what I thought."

Nothing more needed to be said. Jane and Maura turn to leave ignoring Angela's pleading for Jane to stay. They were almost at the door when Maura stopps, kissing Jane's temple. "Go to the car, I'll be right there." Jane is to numb to argue.

Maura's heart aches as she watches Jane leave, her shoulders slumped, head down. Anger starts burning in her chest. "Why did you stay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you stay just to make her feel like even more of a disappointment to you? Because that's how she feels." Maura starts stepping toward Angela.

"What? No!"

"Could have fooled me."

Angela is a bit taken aback by this woman in front of her. "Look..."

"No." Maura says pointing at Angela. "Do you know that your daughter has worked her ass off to make straight A's since she started high school? That she is the running to be Valedictorian when she graduates? Or that she has sent the softball team to the championships twice? And would have done it again if that pathetic excuse for a man wouldn't have done what he did. She has become a strong beautiful person and just because you don't like her sexual preference, you're to stupid to see it."

Maura has let her anger get the best of her. She has closed the distance between her and Angela, mere feet away from one another, "I hope you know you that the greatest thing in your life just walk out that door." She turns to leave, but as she reaches the door she turns back to a stunned brunette. "I just have one question."

Angela just looks at her.

"She was there three weeks. The hospital called you, the police called you, I even called. Why didn't you come to her?"

"I-I...I told Frank and he...he said to leave her be. That she got what was coming to her for turning her back on God."

Maura gasps, to angry to shed the tears that are burning her eyes. There is so much she wants to say to this...this woman. But she can't find it in herself to say them. "Stay away from her."

She turned and left.

Leaving Angela alone, speechless, and regretting the last 3 years.

She fucked up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jane has been through some shit but she is going to have to go through a little more before we see some happiness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They don't talk about it. It's been two days and Jane is acting like their visit with Angela never happened. Maura tried to get her to talk about it, but Jane just shrugged and said "It doesn't matter." So Maura dropped it, happily. She will never speak to Jane about what Angela said to her. Ever.

Jane goes back to school tomorrow. Maura can tell she's nervous. She's had her nose stuck in her school books all day, slowly typing out notes on her laptop. Maura joined her, torn between asking what she wanted for dinner and just leaving her be, thinking the latter might be the best option. So she read her weekly science digest magazine, watching Jane go back and forth from the printer back to the living room, rereading everything she typed up.

"Maur?"

She jumped, not expecting Jane's deep voice, she clears her throat trying to recover, "Yes?"

"What was the last chapter you went over in class?"

"Chapter 13."

Maura watched as she let out a slow breath. "I'm done." she whispered.

"You're done? What time did you start?"

"Around one I think...I couldn't sleep."

Silence filled the room. Maura watched as Jane slipped her papers and books in her bag wincing slightly as she did. She places her backpack on the table and stops. She standing there, looking down at her hands. "They're all going to stare.

Maura can't lie. She has never been able to successfully. So why start now. "They will look, yes."

Jane's shoulders sink, it breaks Maura's heart, she wants to slap herself for answering 'yes', for being the cause of Jane's hurt.

"Do they know everything?"

"No, just from what the news has been saying I believe."

"And what has the news been saying?"

Maura finally looks to Jane when she sits next to her. "I don't know. I haven't..."

"You haven't watched...anything?" she interrupted.

"No. I...I couldn't," she can't finish. The words she hears her students speak around school are enough. Watching the news would just make the sickness in her stomach only grow.

"Why?"

Such a simple question, and yet Maura can't find the words to answer. "I..." she starts. She has never, not been able to speak her mind in her life. "I...already know what...happened." she breathes out. "It makes my chest hurt to just think about what you had to go through, are still going through. I don't want to hear about it over and over again."

Tears sting her eyes, bottom lip slightly quivers. All the things the people are saying at school swirl around in Maura's head. The feeling of Jane's arms slipping around her waist dry her eyes instantly. "Is what they are saying that bad?" Jane whispers in Maura hair.

Maura snakes her hands around Jane's neck holding tightly. "No no. It just makes me so sad and angry that people think your personal life is their business."

"It's high school Maur, that's what they do."

"I know." Maura pulls back, tracing Jane's jaw with her finger tips. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

Jane leans forward, brushing her lips with Maura's. "Yes."

"Okay." she leans in again. Jane's lips are so soft and warm and tastes so good, their lips gliding against each other, Maura forgets about all the bad. She pulls back laughing when Jane's stomach makes itself known. "Want pizza for dinner?"

"Pepperoni?"

"Sure."

..

...

...

...

Jane sees him first. They pull up to the school and he is walking towards the front doors.

Her morning has been frustrating, nervousness coming out to play. And seeing his has just made it worse.

"Why is he here?" She manages, trying to control her breathing.

Maura parks her car and looks to where Jane has her eyes locked. "Oh god." He hasn't been at school since she returned. "I don't know."

"Korsak said he was under investigation." she's starting to panic. Maura sees her eyes go wide, her chest rising and falling fast and hard, face red from anger. Her hands clenched tight, knuckles turning white.

"Jane."

nothing.

"Jane, honey look at me," she said, her hands going to Jane's rubbing her thumbs lightly across her knuckles, "your hands, unclench them."

She does.

"I'm fine." she rolls her shoulders, looking down.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Her hands hurt now, bad. They're useless.

"I can drive you back home if..."

"No." she interrupts. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay.

A small quick kiss. For comfort. Maura sees Jane relax slightly. "Ready to go in?"

"Yeah."

Maura didn't lie. They aren't even at the front doors when students stop and stare. She sees them start to whisper and nod and look to her hands and whisper some more

She hides her hands in her sleeves, quickening her pace.

The presence that comes to be beside her makes her want to smile. And when she looks to her left she does.

Frost. She can't help but nudge him with her elbow. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

The halls of the school are no better. The hustle and bustle suddenly stops. Frost lets a growl escape his throat and waves them away. She wants to hug him.

"Welcome back Rizzoli."

She turns around seeing the smug face of Joey Grant. "Thank you, good to be back."

"Ms. Isles, Frost, good weekend?" he asks.

They both nod and watch as a group of lower-class men slow there pace and stare towards Jane. Joey jumps at them, laughing when they jump back scared and all but runs away. "Fuckers."

"Joseph Grant watch your language."

"Sorry Ms. Isles."

Jane can't help the small laugh that falls from her mouth. "Don't worry she does the..."

"Jane!"

Her smile disappears. She looks over Joey's shoulder to see the principle racing down the hall. "Jane!"

Joey follows Jane eyes turning in just enough time to place himself between the principle and Jane. Frost follows, moving up. "Jane, please let me explain."

"Don't. Talk to her. We all know what you did." Joey seethes, waving a hand to the crowd who has formed around them.

"No no, Jane please. I didn't..."

Jane is speechless watching both Joey and Frost advance on him. She lifts her hand only to have a finger graze frosts arm, but it's enough. "Principle Dean, please just leave me alone." she whispers.

Maura has watched in awe, the loyalty between Jane and Frost and Joey, has rendered her unable to speak. She forgets they are at school now and that she is a teacher, and that she has to pretend not to be closer to Jane than she is. "Okay. Okay, everyone get to class."

No one moves.

"Now." she almost yells.

They hesitate, but go. "Boys go to class."

Both turn. Muscles tense. Anger written on their faces. "Jay come on." Frost says.

She looks to Maura who gives her a small smile a nods. Jane locks eyes with her for a moment longer. "Go." she whispers.

All three of them leave Maura standing alone with Gabriel Dean. She looks to the man with the most 'eat shit' face she could muster up. He has not taken his eyes away from Jane's retreating form. "Maura, I swear..."

"Don't," she says, "He was right."

Looks of confusion wash over his face.

"We all know what you did. I know what you did. I went to you, and you did nothing."

He goes to speak but is cut off. "You did nothing Gabriel! Just...just leave her alone. You've done enough damage." The bell rings and she's gone before he could say anything.

She is tired of everyone looking at her with sad eyes. Every class she has entered the teachers ask if she's okay if she needs help if she needs a break. The words 'I'm fine, I'm okay' have been falling from her mouth on repeat since her first class.

It's lunch now, and her hands are a throbbing with a not so dull pain. Her fingers have folded in on themselves. She curses at herself for gripping her hands as tight as she did this morning.

She makes it to Maura's door, not very hungry and to irritated to eat, she bangs her foot against the door, not able to open it. She hears the clicks of Maura's heels, making the corner of her lips curl up. She looks up when the door opens, to see Maura's smile turn to a frown as she looks at Jane's hands.

"Oh God Jane."

She hisses when Maura takes her hands in hers. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugs.

So stubborn. Maura leads her inside closing the door behind her. "Not hungry?"

"No."

Jane sits beside Maura's desk. She drops her forehead to the coolness, arms out straight beside her head, palms up.

"That bad?" Maura asks running a hand through Jane's curls.

"Yeah." She knew it would probably be like this. She hoping the teachers would just leave her be, but that's not the case. "Everyone is looking at me like I'm broken."

"Well you're not. You know that and I know that and Barry knows that."

"I know."

Jane looks up at the clock, seeing lunch is almost over. "Maur?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do we need our book for class today?" she mumbles laying her head back down.

"Yeah."

"Crap." she sighs going to get up, but Maura's hand pushes her back down. "I have to go to my locker."

"I'll go, you just take a minute for yourself." she holds up a hand when Jane goes to protest. "What your combination?"

"15-34-22"

Maura looks to the door and back to Jane, leaving a small kiss on her temple before she leaves.

Jane smiles watching her go. Her head goes back down to its previous position, the coolness of the desk helping ease her headache.

She hears the door open, and almost silently click shut. It's not the sharp clicking of Maura's heels walking to her. "Jane?"

The deep voice makes her head shoot up from the desk. Her eyes go wide when she sees that its Dean. She has never wanted Maura by her side as bad as she does right now.

"Jane just let me explain." he begs taking a step forward only to have Jane stand, defense mode in place. "Please."

"No. Please just leave..."

"No one is leaving!" he yells making Jane jump.

Jane looks to the door anyway. Déjà vu hitting her hard. She takes a step towards it, only to be blocked. "Please.." she wants to scream and kick and cry but the fear in her has taken over.

She is frozen, he steps forward and she can't move. "I did not mean for this to happen." he says tucking a lose curl behind Jane's ear.

She wants to vomit, she is going to vomit, but the scream that escapes her throat instead when he grabs her hands is ear piercing.

.

..

...

...

She hears a scream echo throughout the halls on her way back to her classroom, as does everyone in the cafeteria. They stop talking and eating, looking out into the hall. Some look to Maura who is passing by. And they watch her start to run yelling over her shoulder for someone to send security to her room.

She bursts through her door and gasps at what she sees. Jane is curled up on the ground with Dean kneeling beside her holding her wrist shushing her to be quiet. She hears teachers and students crowding outside her door. "What the hell are you doing?"

He doesn't turn at Maura's voice, he just keeps shushing Jane.

"Get off of her!" Maura screams pulling at his shoulders and arms.

He doesn't loosen his grip. Teachers run in and start to help her pull Dean away.

He lets go and falls backwards. A loud whimper of pain escapes Jane's mouth. Security comes through the door pushing people aside. They toss him on his stomach. He starts fighting when he realizes what's happening. "No! No! Jane!"

She hears nothing but mumbles. She feels hands brushing her hair back, cupping her cheeks. Trying to get her to respond. Maura. She knows that touch. Those soft hands.

"Jane?"

It's hard to breathe, the pain shooting up her arms is almost as if the scalpels are being thrust in her palms over and over again.

"Jane? Talk to me please." Maura begs.

She is able to turn her head just enough to see a crowd of students and teachers looking at her, making a path for Gabriel Dean, who is yelling her name and fighting against the hold of the officers.

Before blackness takes over.

The pain is too much, she accepts it with open arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"High school soft ball star Jane Rizzoli is back in the news after being attacked yesterday after noon by Gabriel Dean, Boston High's principal. He is under investigation for aiding Charles Hoyt in the kidnap and assault of Jane only a few weeks prior. Dean has been arrested and is now awaiting to be arraigned..."_

The Tv clicked off. Jane didn't notice. She has been staring at her hands wrapped in ace bandages since she woke up in the hospital.

She felt the bed dip beside her, and a thumb brush across her cheek. She didn't even realize she was crying.

It's Maura. She knows it's her, but she couldn't help but flinch anyways. "Jane." Maura whispered.

The hurt and worry in her voice only made the tears come faster. The words from the anchor woman whirling around in her head. "I want to go home." It came out more of a sob than actual words. "Please, take me home. Please Maura, please I...I just..."

"Okay okay, shhhh. Let me just go get your doctor."

Jane couldn't stop her tears, she wanted the Maura to stay with her, never leave her sight, but she wanted to go home.

She is tired and angry that this happened again and god she just wants to go home.

The door opened and jane started angrily wiping at her eyes with her shoulders. Maura walked to her bedside, brushing away a stray tear with her thumb, giving her a small smile.

"Jane I really think you should stay one more night." before her doctor even finished his statement Jane's head is shaking from side to side. "Okay, alright, well I want you to keep your hands wrapped until your PT appointment Thursday and then she'll give you instructions on what she wants you to do. You can unwrap them for showers, just wrap them back when your done. Take tylenol for the pain, and if it gets worse just give me a call and ill get you something a little stronger. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well with your permission, we'll get Maura here to sign your release forms and get you on your way."

Jane nods.

And he walks away, stopping at the door, "Hey Jane? Take care of yourself, yeah?"

She gave him a tiny smile, "I will, thanks."

The door clicks behind him and Jane lets out a deep sigh. Maura helps her back into her clothes, a small blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks as she lowers Jane's shirt over her abs. She can't help but look at her olive skin. Her heart starts to beat a little faster at the site. _Now is not the time Maura._

She looks up when she hears a nosy laugh from Jane_, _"Your blushing Ms. Isles."

_God it so good to see her smile. _She smiles back rolling her eyes, pressing her lips lightly to Jane's. "Ready to go home?"

Home.

"Yeah, let's go."

..

...

...

...

A low moan rises from Jane's throat as her hands slide into a heating pad.

She has plopped herself on the couch after a very long hot shower. Maura placed the heating pad on Jane's lap, gently picking up one hand kissing the bruise on her wrist and setting it in the heat, repeating the steps with the other, letting her lips linger a little longer on her skin.

"God that is Heaven."

"Feel good?"

"Very." she sighs.

They fall silent. Maura knows Jane should rest, but they have yet to talk about what Dean had done. "Jane? What...what happened?"

Jane lets out a sigh, and Maura thinks she isn't going to say anything, but when she looks to the brunette and sees her brows nit together, Maura thinks maybe she has asked to soon. "I'm sorry you don't..."

"No no," Jane interrupts, "I was just uh...he came in and I thought it was you, and when I saw it wasn't I told him to leave, he came toward me and blocked my path to the door," Jane's eyes closed trying to remember, "he said he just wanted to explain, and this wasn't suppose to happen."

"What wasn't suppose to happen?" Maura was a little confused.

"I don't know, that's when he grabbed my hands, it hurt so bad I fell and then...i don't really remember."

"It took me and a couple of other teachers to pull him off of you." Maura whispered.

"Teachers?...they saw?"

"Everyone who was in the cafeteria heard your scream and..."

"So the whole school saw?" she sighs, her head falling back. "They must think I'm some attention seeking..."

"Hey no, don't you dare talk like that." her hands reaches for Jane's chin, capturing it between her thumb and finger, turning her head so that their eyes meet, "No one thinks that. No one."

"How do you know that?"

Maura gave her a small smile. "Because everyone knows you would rather be in the back of the crowd than at the front having them cheer your name."

Jane leaned in placing a kiss on Maura's lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." she whispers resting her forehead against Jane's. "How are your hands?"

Jane tries to wiggle her fingers, only to wince in pain. "Uh, they hurt a little."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot."

Maura leaned in once more kissing Jane before heaving herself off the couch towards the kitchen. Retuning moments later with a bottle of water and some Advil. "Here take these."

"Maur I could have..."

"Shhh here."

Jane slips her hands out from underneath the heating pad, throwing the pills resting in her palm in her mouth. She smiles when Maura has her water ready with a straw. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Jane starts tracing her fingers tips lightly over Maura's face. Her cheeks her lips her eyes, _she is so beautiful. _"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." she whispered, her eyes closed reveling in Jane's touch.

"How did you become a teacher so young?"

"I um..." she cleared her throat, trying to compose herself, "I skipped a couple of grades, graduated college in 3 years."

"And you're teaching...high school?" Jane says a little shocked.

"Yes." simple.

"Why are you are using that bring brain of yours to teach high school?"

"I like to teach," Maura shrugs looking away a slight blush on her cheeks, "I mean I always thought about going back to school, I just don't know what I want to do."

Jane kissed her blushing cheeks, "You can do whatever you want."

"Oh can I now?"

"Yes, you are to smart to waist your time on high school kids who don't pay attention half the time."

"Well, I wouldn't have met you if I didn't." Maura smiles, running her finger tips down Jane's face, cupping her cheek. "You're my best friend." she whispers.

"And you are mine." she pressed her lips to Maura's, wrapping her arms around her waist, burying her face in the blonde's neck. "I...I love you."

Maura pulls back from Jane's embrace "What?"

"I'm in love with you." Jane says more confidently. "God you...you make me so happy Maur. You have seen me at my worst and your still here. You have taken care of me and helped me through this shit storm that is my life. I love the way you look at me, I love your eyes, your smile, your heart. I love how you..." she tries to blink back her tears, "how you have always been there for me. You have always been there Maur and I..." but Maura's lips cut her off.

"I love you too." she says slowly. "Very very much."

Jane brought Maura in for another kiss, a huge smile on her face. "I was so afraid you were going to smack me and tell me to leave."

"Why would I do that?"

Jane pulled away leaning her head back, "I uh...the last time told someone I loved them they...broke it off."

"Who?"

Jane shakes her head, "It was a long time ago."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Maur don't." she groaned.

"Are they in my class?"

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"Probably not, no." Maura smiled.

"Riley."

Maura turned to see Jane's eyes closed, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Riley Cooper?"

Jane nods.

"So that's why she is always checking you out."

"She what?" Jane jerks her head up to see small laugh escaping though Maura's hand clamped over her mouth. "Your not funny Maur."

"It's the truth." she holds her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, well I'm taken so."

"Yes, yes you are." Maura says smiling leaning in pressing her lips Jane's.


End file.
